This invention relates to the field of plant breeding. In particular, this invention relates to a new lettuce, Lactuca sativa, variety, Pacer.
Lettuce is an increasingly popular crop. Worldwide lettuce consumption continues to increase. As a result of this demand, there is a continued need for new lettuce varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved iceberg lettuce varieties that exhibit vigorous growth, increased weight and yield.
In order to meet these needs, the present invention is directed to an improved iceberg lettuce variety that exhibits vigorous growth, increased weight and yield. In particular, the present invention is directed to lettuce, Lactuca sativa, seed designated as Pacer having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4010. The present invention is further directed to a lettuce, Lactuca sativa plant produced by growing Pacer lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4010. The present invention is further directed to a Lactuca sativa plant having all the physiological and morphological characteristics of a Lactuca sativa plant produced by growing Pacer lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4010. The present invention is further directed to a F1 hybrid lettuce, Lactuca sativa plant having Pacer as a parent wherein Pacer is grown from Pacer lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4010.
The present invention is further directed to pollen and ovules isolated from Pacer lettuce plants. The present invention is further directed to tissue culture of Pacer lettuce plants.
The present invention is further directed to a method of selecting lettuce plants comprising a) growing parental Pacer lettuce plants wherein the parental Pacer plants are grown from lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4010 and b) selecting a progeny plant from step a) wherein said progeny plant is phenotypically distinguishable from the Pacer plant. The present invention is further directed to lettuce plants and seeds produced by the lettuce plants wherein the lettuce plants are-isolated by the selection method of the invention.
The present invention is further directed to a method of breeding lettuce plants comprising crossing a lettuce plant with a plant grown from Pacer lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4010. The present invention is further directed to lettuce plants and seeds produced therefrom where the lettuce plant is isolated by the breeding method of the invention.